Together at Last
by SOGH1963
Summary: Summary Inside. I DON NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.


_**Together At Last**_

**Summary: **When Johnny dumps Olivia so he can have a shot with Lisa, will two broken hearts find a way to mend with each other?

**Chapter 1: The Set-Up**

Lisa Niles was once again threatening Robin Scorpio but with a new twist. She was using Robin's 2 year old daughter, Emma Grace, to threaten Robin and get Patrick Drake. Things were getting bad. Emma was going missing and then being found in the most random places days later. Lisa wanted to prove that Robin was an unfit mother. She hoped in some way that if Patrick were to believe that his wife were crazy, he would come running to her. Patrick didn't believe for one second that Robin was crazy, in fact he believed that Lisa was the crazy one. Patrick had to save his family. He had to keep Lisa distracted some how. Just then his solution walked by. It was General Hospital's Chief of Staff, Steve Webber.

Patrick and Steve were pretty close friends and Patrick knew that Steve had a crush on Lisa. He asked Steve if he could talk to him for a minute and the two of them headed off to the hospital cafeteria. Patrick knew that if he told Steve what was going on, he would fire Lisa for sure. Patrick told Steve that Lisa was trying to prove Robin crazy so that she could have him. Steve looked worried. His sister, Elizabeth Webber, would not approve of Robin or Emma getting hurt in any way. Patrick continued to explain what was happening and begged Steve to fire Lisa, but Steve's grandfather, Steve Hardy, had built an excellent reputation for General Hospital years ago. Since his grandfather was Chief of Staff, the hospital has been known for excellent care of patients and its fine staff with excellent skills. He couldn't jeopardize losing that reputation by firing a great surgeon. Patrick didn't care about the hospital's reputation, he cared about his family and Lisa was putting them in harm's way. Steve ended the discussion and told Patrick to get back to work.

Patrick ran into Elizabeth at the nurses' desk and told her about Lisa and how Steve doesn't want to fire her. Elizabeth didn't want Robin or Emma getting hurt, but she had to agree with her brother. The hospital was her grandfather's whole life and when he died, Steve had made an oath that he would continue his grandfather's great work. Elizabeth did give Patrick an idea when she said "My brother may not fire her, but maybe you can steer her in the direction of another man." Patrick thanked Elizabeth and headed off to do his rounds, when he ran into Lisa making threats at Robin. Patrick knew this was a problem because when threats were being made to Robin, she released her inner Scorpio. Robin never really showed her Scorpio side or her Devane side for that matter, except for when she was being threatened. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane were very over protected of their family and themselves. There is no telling what they would do if they were being threatened and their daughter took after them in that sense. Patrick walked over to see what was going on, but of course Lisa was good at covering her tracks. The problem started when Patrick said he believed Lisa instead of Robin. Lisa walked away with the biggest smile on her face and Robin just looked at Patrick with tears in her eyes.

When Robin asked Patrick why he believed Lisa over her, he said that he had a plan to get Lisa out of their lives permanently. Robin loved the sound of Lisa being out of their lives permanently, but when Patrick said that he always had to agree with Lisa, Robin wasn't too thrilled. Patrick told her to trust him and then he left. Robin just stood in the middle of the hall, with all the hustle and bustle of the hospital happening around her. She had tears in her eyes, when Elizabeth walked up to her. Robin explained everything and Elizabeth told her that they should take the kids to Kelly's for some ice cream. Robin thought that was a great idea, but first she had to go check on a patient. Just as Robin walked off, Elizabeth noticed a shadowy figure looming in the wings. When she went to go check on it, nothing was there.

Patrick ran into Steve and said that Steve should go out with Lisa. Steve, having his heart broken many times in the past, was reluctant. Patrick kept making the idea sound great and eventually Steve decided to go for it. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Robin were heading to the elevator to go down to the daycare when Elizabeth got this weird feeling right in the pit of her stomach. The kind you normally get when you are watching a horror movie and you know that the man walking toward the door is going to die next. Robin was very quick to notice that something was wrong, but Elizabeth reassured her that is was just the nerves of being on edge with Lucky Spencer. Elizabeth knew that she only got those feelings when something was going to happen, but there was no sense in freaking Robin out. Elizabeth believed that it was her grandfather sending her a warning.

**Chapter 2: Crazy Lisa or Crazy Robin?**

Elizabeth and Robin walked into the daycare. Cameron and Jake ran to Elizabeth. Robin looked around and there was no sign of Emma. Robin decided to go talk to the person in charge. She started freaking out when they said that Emma was there a few seconds ago. Robin started yelling out accusations about Lisa being so devious that she would take Emma. Elizabeth had Cameron and Jake help look for Emma, while she tried to calm Robin down. Robin was not calming down, so Elizabeth went back up to the hospital to try and find Patrick.

Elizabeth searched everywhere for Patrick, but he had already clocked out. She tried calling his cell and the house, but there was no answer. Just then she got that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew what she had to do. She continued to scroll down the list of employees. Drake, Patrick (Clocked Out). Johnson, Epiphany (ER Nurses' Desk). Lee, Kelly (Delivery Room). Niles, Lisa (Clocked Out). Elizabeth couldn't believe it, Lisa was supposed to be on shift in the ER, but she had clocked out early. Elizabeth had to tell Robin about this. Lisa was crazy and it wouldn't be the first time Lisa tried to use Emma to get at Patrick and Robin.

Once Elizabeth was back in the daycare, she noticed that Patrick was there with Emma in his arms. He looked at Elizabeth with a plea of hope in his eyes. When Elizabeth asked where Robin was. Patrick explained that they took Robin in for psychiatric help. Elizabeth told them that it was crazy. Robin wasn't crazy… was she?

**Chapter 3: Lisa's Done it Again**

Patrick and Elizabeth walked out of the daycare and took the kids to Kelly's. While they were at Kelly's, the kids were helping Mike make cookies. The kids had fun because Mike always let them make cookies. He was so good with the kids and everyone could tell that he missed out on a lot when he didn't get to raise Sonny.

Elizabeth asked Patrick why they took Robin in for psychiatric help and he told her that he didn't know much, but when they called him Robin was freaking out because Emma was missing. Elizabeth, being a mother, understood that a mother worries when her child is missing. Patrick had more to add to the story. "The problem was, Emma was just sitting in the corner eating a lollipop." Elizabeth thought that it was strange, but it made sense. When Emma wasn't out in the open, Robin would have freaked out. It's the initial reaction. Patrick didn't think it made much sense, so Elizabeth decided to tell him her theory. "I think Lisa may have had something to do with it. Think about it, it isn't the first time Lisa has tried to make Robin seem crazy by using Emma. When Robin wouldn't calm down, I went to go try and find where you were and she had clocked out, shortly before Emma went 'missing'." Patrick began to think. Just then Emma, Cameron and Jake walked out, holding some cookies. Patrick asked if Elizabeth can watch Emma for a bit. Elizabeth agreed. They all walked out of Kelly's. Once Elizabeth was gone, Patrick pulled out his phone. "Hey. Meet me at Jake's. I have a few things to talk to you about." Patrick got in his car and drove to Jake's.

Once he got to Jake's, Coleman asked "What'll it be today Doctor?" Patrick told him a beer and he kept looking toward the door. Coleman asked what he was looking for and Patrick told him a friend. Just then Lisa walked toward Patrick. "Hey you wanna play some pool, we can talk there?" she asked. Patrick started to get up when Coleman grabbed him by the arm and said "Man some fine looking friend you got there." Patrick rolled his eyes and walked over to the pool table. He told Lisa about Robin's breakdown and she acted surprised… too surprised.

After a few rounds of Patrick being creamed at pool, he decided to head to Elizabeth's to get Emma. Once he got there, Elizabeth asked what happened. Patrick informed Elizabeth of his suspicions. "I think Lisa did it" he said. "I think so too, but how do we prove it?" asked Elizabeth. Patrick warned Elizabeth of the challenges and the risks, seeing as how Lisa is a psychopathic mastermind, but Elizabeth didn't care. She didn't believe Robin was crazy and she intended on proving it, no matter what. Patrick and Elizabeth created a Plan A, Plan B and a Plan C. They figured one of them would have to work, however when they tried them none of them worked. Patrick and Elizabeth had decided to wait a while before completing Plan D. The last thing they need was for Lisa to be suspicious of their plans and have every possible chance, of proving Robin's sanity to be very much there, destroyed. Both Elizabeth and Patrick feared for Robin. What if they couldn't prove Lisa's insanity? What if Robin would have to live in Shadybrook forever? Both of them knew that it wasn't fun to assume the worst, but Lisa was crazy and she was getting away with everything. They both snapped back into reality when they knew that Robin was counting on them to prove Lisa's insanity and get her in trouble for everything she had done.

**Chapter 4: Romancing**

Steve had asked Lisa out on a date and they managed to really hit it off. They had been dating for about a month now and things were getting pretty serious. Steve was so happy that he had found somebody who loves him and accepts his busy lifestyle. They were in the middle of a hot, steamy, passionate kiss when Steve got a call from Epiphany saying he had to come in right away. Steve left and Lisa went for a walk.

While she was on her walk, she ran into Johnny Zacchara. He was on his way to see his girlfriend, Olivia Falconeri. He began to stare at her. He was love struck and in some way she was too. They walked their separate ways. Lisa went to the park to clear her head. She couldn't believe Steve had just walked out on her. She thought that they had something, but she had to stay focused on getting Patrick back into her life. She sat on the bench and started coming up with a plan.

Meanwhile Johnny walked into Olivia's apartment. He had Lisa on his mind. Olivia and him began to kiss when he pulled away. Olivia, confused, asked what she did wrong. He said "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. It's not you. It's me." Olivia had heard that line before and she didn't like it. How could someone love you for three years and then just give up? Johnny tried to comfort Olivia, who was now crying, but she just screamed at him and told him to get out. Johnny knew that he had to leave and give her some time to process what happened.

You can pretty much guess where Johnny went next. That's right straight to the park to see Lisa sitting on the bench. He sat down next to her and started flirting with her. Lisa had to admit that she really liked Johnny, so she leaned in to kiss him. Just as things were heating up for the two of them, Steve walked over. He stopped mid-step. He couldn't believe that Lisa was kissing Johnny. He ran out of the park and to the one place where those with broken hearts go. That's right, he went straight to Jake's to drink away his problems.

When Steve got to Jake's, Coleman was comforting Olivia in his way of comforting people. Steve sat down in the empty seat next to her. "What can I get you chief?" asked Coleman. "Whatever you got to cure a broken heart" said Steve. Coleman walked over to the rack and gave Steve a bottle. Olivia explained what happened to her and Steve did the same. The two of them got up and went to go play pool. After a few more drinks, not quite drunk yet, Steve and Olivia kissed. They were both missing half of their heart and it seemed like their hearts joined together. Steve and Olivia began to get to know each other and then they headed out.

Meanwhile Johnny and Lisa were getting pretty close. Everyone was with who they wanted except for Patrick and Robin. With Robin in Shadybrook, it was hard for Patrick and her to have some romance time. Patrick couldn't take it anymore. If they did the tests on Robin, they would have found out that she wasn't crazy. He had to find out what was happening with Robin. He went to go visit Robin in her room. Robin looked at Patrick as he walked in and gave her a hug. He told her that he wished that they would release her because she doesn't deserve t be in there. The doctor walked in, holding a clipboard, with a disapproving look.

**Chapter 5: Good Things Can Happen**

Robin looked at the doctor with fear in her eyes. She knew that it was not good news. Patrick walked over to his wife and put his arm around her. The doctor looked at the clipboard and said "Dr. Scorpio. You are free to go."Patrick and Robin shared in an embrace, then they packed up Robin's things and headed out the door in hopes to never see Shadybrook again. Patrick and Robin thought that this was great. Lisa had avoided going after Patrick, since she was with Johnny now. Robin was proven sane and they were on their way home to see their beautiful daughter.

Meanwhile back at Olivia's place, Steve and her were really connecting. They had a lot in common and they were really helping each other mend their broken hearts. Things were fine, until the two of them got drunk. Well you pretty much know what happens next, so no need to inform you.

Johnny and Lisa were fighting and then they broke up. Johnny went to go find Olivia, having a funny feeling that she wasn't going to take him back, but what he walked in on was so much worse than what he imagined. When Johnny walked in, Olivia's apartment was empty so he decided to walk into her room to see if she was asleep. Johnny stopped in the doorway, holding his breath in shock. There was Steve and Olivia kissing. Johnny cleared his throat and Olivia immediately pulled away from Steve. Johnny asked if he could talk to Olivia alone, so Steve got up and started to head for the door. Olivia told Steve to wait. When Johnny asked if he could have Olivia back, that's when Steve started to head out of the bedroom door. Olivia told Johnny that she would never take him back and she ran out of the room, in hopes to catch up with Steve. When she finally caught him at the elevator, she told him that the only man she wanted was him and that she told Johnny that. Steve looked at her and then they kissed.

**Epilogue**

Well anyways that's how the story ended. Steve and Olivia continued their happy romance for many years. Once Johnny and Lisa broke up, it sent Lisa on another psychotic rampage. Luckily for Robin though, Spinelli set up security cameras all over the hospital and outside Robin's house so they caught Lisa breaking into Robin and Patrick's house, throwing out Robin's HIV meds and so many other things. That's right, so crazy Lisa got sent to Shadybrook and they proved her unstable so she will be there for a really long time. Patrick and Robin were safe from crazy Lisa… but for how long. They did have the upper hand advantage though because Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio decided to relocate to Port Charles permanently.


End file.
